live_startfandomcom-20200213-history
Emi Terminus
"Hmpf okay I will become an idol, only in one condition beat me in a game of "Kick Battle Chibi." It's okay don't feel sad, I will join, to help you guys out. Friends help one another and I am your friend. -Emi Terminus Emi Terminus(絵美, Emi Terminus) is a lyricist and vocalist in Illuminis. She is a first-year student at Shinome Academy. Her image color is green. She is a member of a subunit under Illuminis known as Heartless Smile. Her solo album is called ??? Bio Emi Terminus is a first-year student who attends Shinome Academy. She was known for being a delinquent and now is an Idol and one of the members to help write song lyrics for Illuminis. Background As a child, Emi was inspired by her older brother to play video games, but due to him getting involved in a car accident, his death affected her so much. She ended up getting herself involved with the wrong crowd which changed her to be ruthless, cold hearted and not the sweet young girl who had a love for video games. Appearance Emi is a average-height girl with green eyes and white hair tied up into two ponytails. Personality Emi has a abrasive personality, she is shown to be harsh and cold hearted to the people she cares about only, so her so called "friends" don't think she has gone soft on anyone. She can easily get annoyed with by people who tend to not listen to her ideas and also can lie about knowing things when she really doesn't just to impress people. Emi has shown different sides of her one of them being a soft side she looks up to Mirai often calling her -sama at the end of her name because she highly respects her. She's shown to tease other members, but can't stand when others tease her at times. Relationships * Mirai Emi sees Mirai as a role model, making Mirai take the lead role of her former gang, she calls Mirai - sama at the end of her name, and becomes closer with her. Emi teases Mirai, despising that her reactions are quite funny. * Hana Fujitomo She sees Hana as a friend, and a edgy school council in her own descriptive. Emi thanks Hana quite a lot for understanding her. She looks up to Hana not as a role model, but as a great friend, although she tries not to blush when she is being teased by her. * Mimi Hoshiawa Mimi and Emi are nice friends, despising that Emi blames Mimi for almost everything at the start,but she realizes that Mimi is a nice close friend to have a conversation with 24/7 and gaming with her. * Yuka Hoshiawa Emi loves talking to Yuka as she can somehow make her smile. However, she loves teasing Yuka. They create a love-hate relationship. * Yuyu Fujitomo She finds Yuyu cute and is often taking selfies with her. She often teases Yuyu to see how she will react, despising that her reactions are funny. * Kokoa Shirogane Emi loves hanging out with Kokoa, and is pleased that they both are subunit partners. She loves teasing her, and says Kokoa name as Koko. * Karin Mavis She doesn't really know Karin well, but in Emi's description she seems pretty nice and is able to make there friends laugh. Emi hopes to know more about Karin. * Momo Maruyama Emi hasn't really had a conversation with Momo, and doesn't know much about her but hopes to become friends. Etymology Emi (恵美, 絵美) E'''(恵絵), means "favour, benefit", or "picture, painting" '''Mi(美) meaning "beautiful". Terminus (テルミヌス) doesn't have a meaning in Japanese however, in English it can refer to a final point in space or time; an end or extremity. In Latin, Terminus also means "limit or boundary". Quotes "Hmpf okay I will become an idol, only in one condition beat me in a game of "Kick Battle Chibi." "It's okay, don't feel sad! I will join to help you guys out, 'cause friends help each other out and I'm your friend!" Chronology W.I.P Clubs and Hobbies As being apart of Illuminis,Emi is one of the main members to write songs even though she has never written a song before she's willing to try. She's a very active girl and also not just being an Idol she participates in three other different clubs which are comedy,playing video games and doing martial arts. Secret Stories Self-Introduction '''Emi: '''Hey Y/N! '''Emi: '''I'm about to play video games, would you like to join me? '''Emi: '''That was just luck! I let you beat me on purpose. '''Emi: '''Let's play some more later Y/N, I have to get going now bye bye! Trivia * Emi's birthday is on April 5th * Emi is a Aries * She has a love for video games * At first, she didn't plan on joining Illuminis, but she ended up joining because she felt bad. * It is theorized that her favorite video game is Kick Battle Chibi. * She is in a sub-unit with Kokoa Shirogane called "Heartless Smile". * Shares her last name with Est Terminus from Bladedance of Elementalers